The Spirit Loki
by crazyfan17
Summary: After Fairy Tail disbanded, Lucy gets a new spirit in a way of Loki of Asgard.


**This is for shits and giggles. Hope you like i**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lucy knew it was going to be an odd day when she woke up. She turned over in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and noticed Virgo chained to a chair with her legs crossed really tightly. She was shivering and there was a look of pure rapture on her face. Lucy was used (for the most part) to Virgo and her masochist tendencies, but this one takes the cake.

The maid finally noticed that her master was awake. "Good morning Princess." She greeted casually.

"What the heck are you doing?!" the blond screeched.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. I already started my punishment."

Lucy breathed deeply through her nose and sat up and bed. "Okay. What are you doing here? I never called you." She was going to ignore the fact that Virgo was tied to a chair.

"The Spirit King sent me. He wanted to honor your sacrifice of Aquarius by giving you this." In her hand that was still chained up was a golden key.

Instantly Lucy got up and came over, her heart thumping. Was it Aquarius key…? It was probably too soon for another key to be made and Celestial Spirits weren't really allowed to just give keys to a mage that didn't find them on their own. But when she got close enough, she realized that it wasn't her first friend's key. Disappointment crashed through her, followed by curiosity.

The key was golden and the end shaped into horns that looked devilish. Very odd looking. She looked at Virgo, confusion written across her face. "What Spirit is this?"

"I can't tell you that. The king ordered me not to. All I can say is that this Spirit is very mischievous." The maid said.

"That doesn't sound shady at all." Lucy deadpanned as she took up the key. It was cold. "What's the Spirit name?"

Virgo smiled softly at the blond. "You already know Princess." She disappeared into light.

Lucy looked at the key wryly. "I already know huh?" Shrugging, she attached the key with her others and went to the bathroom, she really needed to pee. She'll try to summon the spirit later when she puts some food inside her stomach. But it wasn't until two days later that remembered that she haven't made contact with her new spirit yet. Work and a new lead on Erza, which was a bust, distracted her.

Now it was her day off, she finished writing her article on the new guild that was rising up, and she was excited to make a new friend. She's been lonely with Aquarius and Fairy Tail gone, maybe a new face would help her move on.

Lucy sat Indian style and observed the key in her hand, trying to figure out how to summon it. Virgo already said she knew its name, but she doesn't. The only thing she does know is that the key feels cold every time she touches it. Unlike Loke's key which is filled with warmth.

"What's your name?" she whispered.

No answer.

Well that was expected. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and focus her magic on the key. She wanted to know this spirit, go deeper into its layer so she could find its name. In her mind eye, she saw a rainbow bridge surrounded by the cleanest water she ever saw, a castle that made her childhood home look like a child's toy house and people dressed in old fashion armor. This place was beautiful and it filled her up with such wonder, happiness and… anger.

It was supposed to be home, but it's nothing but a lie. These people were not her people. She wasn't even a person, she was a monster. These people don't even care what happens to her. I'm just a scape goat to them. But Brother said he cared… no that was a lie. He's just saying that to lower my guard.

I hate him!

 _You love him._

No! I hate him and that old man. I should've had the throne, not Brother, for I'm the rightful ruler-

With a gasp, Lucy opened her eyes to darkness. She had a ten second panic attack before she realized that it was night time. ' _Wow how long was I out?'_ She slowly got up, her legs felt like jelly, and turned on the lights. As she did the mundane task, her heart rate came back down.

That was one of the oddest experience that ever happened to her. It was like the Spirit took over her mind and his memories became her memories. Very creepy. Most people after that would've gotten rid of that key asap, but she's not most people. Besides the spirit felt …lonely. Grabbing the key where it fell on the floor, she took a deep calming breath before opening her mouth.

"Open the gate to the gods palace! Loki!"

There was a flash of light and then a man appeared. A very tall man in green and golden armor. He had a beautiful face and… he was glaring at her.

' _Oh boy._ '

"Who are you? How did I get here?"

His voice sounded orgasmic but that wasn't the point. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial mage. I summoned you here." She kept her voice friendly and non-threating.

"You summoned me here?"

The disbelief in his voice made her stiffen. "Yes." She was tired of people of underestimating her.

He cocked his head to the side with his arms behind his back, studying her like she was a bug under a microscope.

She met his gaze head on. Interesting enough she wasn't intimidated or scared. Lucy knew him. She's been inside his head, his memories. He may act like the villain, but he wasn't one, not really. He was just really bitter.

"So mortal, what is it that you want from me?" he asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. He was mocking her. There was no amusement in his eyes.

"Well I wanted to ask what days should I summon you." She ignored his mocking smirk.

"Days I want to be summoned…." He repeated slowly. He wasn't smirking now. In fact he looked bewildered.

Score one for Lucy.

"I'm a really powerful mage, but even still I know some spirits only to be summon on certain days. So what days are they?"

He narrowed his eyes at her words. "Spirit? You think I am a spirit?" he asked.

"Well yeah. I wouldn't be able to summon if you weren't."

He went very still, staring at nothing in particular.

She was unnerved. In the back of her mind, she wondered what exactly Virgo gave her.

"That old man!" He growled loudly into the silence, causing her to jump. He disappeared without her closing his gate.

"That went well." She said into the silence.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was a couple of days later after Loki disappeared that she found a note on her bed.

'I want to be summoned on Mondays and Saturdays.'

Lucy smiled. Maybe there was hope yet.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Your companion is an idiot." Loki deadpanned as he dodged a huge rock fist coming straight at him.

"Yeah I know." Lucy sighed with a sweat dropped as she heard Natsu laughing madly as he gave the demon a fire fist to the mouth.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The End… maybe

Plz review!


End file.
